Provoking Darkness
by ScatturedBraained
Summary: Gabriel is part of the company now and is on one of the most difficult missions he has ever been on. Transporting someone who was special all the way across the country? Is Noah insane; why else would he challenge Gabriel with this? Gabriel/SylarxOC
1. Is Anyone Else as Hungry as I am?

I followed Noah through the Company's doors, yawning the entire way.

"Gabriel, if I'm boring you—"

"No, no. Sorry. I couldn't sleep last night. So, why are we heading down to level four?" I asked, rolling my shoulders. Noah glanced at me and smiled in sly smile.

"How long have you been an agent, Gabriel?" Noah asked. This was a trick question.

"I haven't been an agent, Noah. You know that."

"Exactly," he swung black, double doors open and sauntered over to the keypad that opened the door to level four. He stopped and looked at me. "And do you know why?" I looked at my feet, ashamed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Why aren't you an agent?"

"Because you can't trust me."

"Why?"

"Because I might kill one of the assignments." Noah nodded and punched in the code. We walked through the door and he stopped in front of a dark cell.

"Meet Justine Morners, Mr. Gray," he switched the lights on the cell and I saw a girl laying on the excuse for a bed. She wearily rose, her auburn, curly hair matted and weary looking. She had grey circles under her eyes and she stretched as if she was sore. She pulled herself off of the bed and continued to stretch. She was in ill-fitting, white clothing that I remembered too well. The pants were much too long and the shirt grasped at her curves as she tugged it down. She looked frightened as she watched us speak.

"Why is she here?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of her. She rubbed her face and walked over to the sink.

"She can't control her power, Mr. Gray," Noah stated. The Hunger clawed at my throat angrily, making it difficult to speak. I coughed it back and looked at him.

"What _is_ her power, Noah?" I asked.

"You remember Peter Petrelli, correct?" Peter. Yes, he was working at the Company's other facility now. I nodded and turned back to her. She was sitting on her bed now, cracking her knuckles. I noticed that her nails were worn down with wear and bad habits.

"Peter is a sponge—he absorbs powers. But what does she have to do with him?"

"She has a form of Peter's power. Except the powers are already there." He trailed off vaguely and the Hunger tore at my throat painfully. I grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a chameleon. She already has every single power known to us. Except she can't control it."

"Her powers just react when the situation calls for it," I explained to myself.

"And she's killed four people by accident. This girl's had it a bit too rough. So we are taking her to our training facility. And that's where you come in." I look over at her again and watched her hungrily. All of that power is just one person…I shook my head furiously. Noah piled expensive looking clothing into my arms. I eyed the clothes curiously and Noah chuckled.

"Claire thought she'd like them. Go in there and give her the clothes. Make her feel safe and let her get cleaned up. Then, when she's done, you're taking the car and driving her to Washington. You'll drop her off and make sure she's safe. Understand?"

"I have to go by myself?" I was blind with fear.

"No, she'll be with you."

"But what if I…"

"Kill her, Gabriel? It's no skin off our backs. You need a test. She's a danger. If she isn't helped; she isn't helped." Noah slapped me on the back and typed the code to enter her cell. I gaped at him and he nodded towards the open door. I stepped in, wary and alert.

As soon as I walked in she leaped off of the bed and backed into a corner. She was like an animal in a cage as I walked towards the middle of the room. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill him; it was an accident. Can I please go home? I have a baby sister, and—"

"I'm Gabriel Gray." I smiled pleasantly at her and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Justine Morners. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gray." She watched me walk farther into the room and I looked up at her. Her green eyes were wide with curiosity. I coughed to quail the hunger.

"Ms. Morners, I know about your power. I have powers as well. I'm here to take you somewhere where you can learn how to control them and perfect them and eventually go back to your sister, was it?" I asked. She glared at me furiously.

"I can go back, 'eventually'? What the hell does that mean? Ten days, ten years, ten damn decades? I didn't mean to kill the man. He was trying to hurt me. Please—"

"What about the other three?" I asked bluntly. She looked at her feet, ashamed. I took this opportunity to step closer.

"They were drunk. I had just gotten out of a show—"

"A show?"

"I sing at clubs for extra money."

"Ok."

"And they tried to hurt me," she looked down, ashamed. I took another step forward. I had gotten to the middle of the room and set the clothes onto the bed.

"What happened after that?"

"I don't know, I started crying and then this black stuff came out of their eyes, and they slumped over and I ran off. Then a man came up to me, asking for directions and then I just blacked out."

The Hunger danced merrily as I realized she had Maya's power. I rubbed my throat she looked up.

"Then you showed up here?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"Well, we're here to help you. You see, the Company helps people who aren't in control of their powers yet. If we deem them capable of using their powers justly, we take them to our training facility and train them. It usually takes about a year or so. But we thought that that would be better than never seeing your family again. So, do you want to go there and get help?"

She looked up, her sad eyes brimming with distrust.

"You swear I'll be out in a year?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

"Good, these are some clothes. There's a shower over there," a door that I assumed was locked swung open and she crossed over to it, shocked. "We will leave in two hours. Okay?"

"This all too much," she muttered under her breath. She picked up the clothing and went into the bathroom, closing the door, while watching me shyly. As soon as she closed the door, I collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Noah ran in, yelling.

"Gabriel!"

"It's okay. It's the Hunger. Noah, I was so close to killing her," I looked up at the ceiling and Noah snorted.

"Get it under control, Gabe. Go get ready. We packed a suitcase for her and yours is packed as well. Here are the hotels that you are going to stay in. This is the schedule that you are to follow exactly. Understand?" He handed me papers and I took them wearily. I glanced over them and just saw numbers.

"How long _is_ this trip, Noah?" He chuckled darkly.

"Two weeks." I groaned and stood.

-----

I leaned against the black Volvo and checked my watch impatiently. Noah loomed imperiously and I messed my hair up.

"Noah, I told her two hours. She's fifteen minutes late," I growled. Noah looked at me, feigning shock.

"Gabriel, you should have more respect for our lady guests. She has had a difficult couple of days and—oh, there she is. Justine!" She walked out of the building, tugging her ballet flats on. She ran over and panted her apologizes.

It's amazing how different someone looks when they're clean. He once greasy hair was shining and was full of thick curls that cut off at her shoulders. Her green eyes were outlined with a black eyeliner and thick eyelashes that I did not remember. Her new dark jeans that fitted her nicely flared out at her ankles. Her shirt grasped her nicely and had interesting designs that I feared staring at for too long for being mistaken for staring at something else. She smelled nice.

"Gabriel, are you going to say hello to Justine?"

"Oh, sorry. Hello, Justine."

"Hi, Mr. Gray. You look good in jeans," she complimented. I looked down. I had changed from my normal suit and tie work clothes into my blue sweater and jeans to be more comfortable.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready, Justine?" Noah asked. She smiled and nodded. I opened the passenger side door and she slid in. I slammed it and crossed over to the driver's side. I opened the door.

"Oh, Gabriel," Noah called. I looked up before getting into the car. He smiled. "Don't get hungry."

I smiled sarcastically and got into the car. I started the ignition, and turned towards Justine, smiling. She smiled back for the first time.

"I'm hungry. Could we get something to eat?" My smile disappeared and I sped out onto the road.


	2. It's Too Damn Hot

Justine

I stepped out of my hotel room into the outside balcony to get some air. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I was in the shameless PJ shorts that had been in my bag. I had a red tank top on and was still sweating. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes from a small pocket in my shorts and got one out. I rubbed my fingers together and produced a flame that lit my cigarette. This was the one power I had under my control. I put my cigarettes away and leaned against the railing.

"That's really unhealthy." I tensed and looked behind me. "I'm over here."

I looked over at the balcony to the left of me and saw Mr. Gray smiling, amused. I rolled my eyes and took a long drag to spite him. His smile grew and I blushed at his handsomeness.

"You didn't talk a lot on the car ride over." I suddenly noticed his lack of a shirt. Sweat beaded on my brow and looked out towards the parking lot. Why did he have to be good looking? "I know you're upset—"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? I'm furious, Mr. Gray! My sister is at home without a sitter and I might not see her for a year. I'm surprised I haven't already run off." I took another drag and refused to look at him.

"It's Gabriel."

"Good to know," I hissed. I wiped my sweat away and sighed.

"So, why haven't you run off yet?"

"It's too damn hot," I replied, looking over at him. He smiled again and I felt my heart squeeze.

"Do you mind if I come over there so I don't have to yell?" he asked. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"What's stopping you? You've kidnapped me, kept me hostage; and now they're torturing me by being with you."

"I'm sorry you dislike me so much." I leaped into the air as I realized the voice came from beside me. Gabriel was standing there, bare-chested in all of his glory, smirking. I stepped away to keep myself from giving into him. He leaned against the railing, not looking at me. I took a drag and blew it into his face.

"Gross!" he whined. I giggled and he smiled, happy that he got an emotion other than anger out of me. "Tell me about yourself Justine."

"It's none of your damn business."

"Doesn't like people," he acted as though he was a psychiatrist, examining my reactions.

"I like people just fine, I don't like you people—"

"Trust issues."

"That's not fair—"

"Always thinks she's the victim."

"Well, I'm not about to tell someone who I don't know everything about me."

"Good point."

"Thank you." I leaned on the railing to the right of him and felt his stare.

"My name is Gabriel Gray. I accidentally killed my mother, I used to steal powers and I wear glasses. My favorite color is green, my favorite food is Italian and I'm afraid of giving into my power again."

"Which is?" I asked, masking my curiosity. I could practically see him smiling with out looking at him.

"I can fix things."

"Awesome power," I snorted, putting my cigarette to my lips and breathing it in. "Every plumber in America must have your power, then."

"I can fix _anything_. But the thing is I want everyone else's powers, and so I can kill them to get it." I was rigid with fear. "It's okay. I got over that. Do you think they'd send me on a mission with you if they thought I could kill you?" His voice cracked. I realized he was right.

"Okay. I'm Justine Morners. My mom left us when Nicole turned five and then my dad died in a car accident when I turned nineteen. I'm twenty-seven and I have been taking care of my now twelve-year-old sister for the past eight years. My favorite color is blue, I love Chinese food and I'm afraid of hurting people with my power. Not that I know what it is or anything," I was choking back tears. I flicked my burnt out cigarette away and felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and rubbed my face.

"I'm tired. Good night, Gabriel." I padded into my hotel room, sliding the glass door shut. I locked the door and rolled my eyes at Gabriel who was watching me sadly. I closed the curtains and slipped into the large bed, finally comfortable and at ease. I reached to turn the lamp off and saw the phone. I reached for it and put it to my ear.

My fingers shaking, I dialed my house number. I put it back to my ear and counted the rings.

"Hello?" My sister's voice sounded through the receiver. I nearly began to cry and smiled.

"You know you're supposed to answer the phone 'Morners' residence, Nicole speaking,' right?" I replied.

"Justy? Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey! You know you aren't allowed to curse."

"Where have you been Justine?" she repeated. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Umm, I'm going to a place where I can get help. For…"

"For…" she paused, "Your 'problem'?"

Nicole always referred to my power as the "problem". I smiled.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't get to say good bye, but I was kind of forced to do this—"

"It's okay. Tracey came over and is taking care of me. She's here right now, want to talk to her?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I do. Hey, Nicole?" I stopped her from giving the phone to my best friend.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, baby sister."

"I know." I snorted and she giggled. "Here's Tracey."

"Justine?" Tracey's panicked voice rang out and I laughed.

"Hey, Trace."

"Where have you been? We've been so worried, and we thought something happened, and then Nicole called me, upset, and I just didn't know what to do—"

"Tracey, listen to me. You remember how I was telling you all this crazy stuff was happening to me?"

"Justy, not this again. Flying? Reading minds? Healing and—"

"It's real! That's why I disappeared! Some company took me and I'm going to be gone for a year—"

"Are you trying to shirk your responsibilities?" Tracey asked, angry. I stopped, shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Justine, you could have told me you needed a vacation, you didn't have to make up some story—"

"You thinking I'm lying, Trace?"

"Yes, I do. Why else would you be leaving Nicole; you never left her alone before—"

"Exactly; I have _never_ left her alone before. Do you think I want to be gone? For and entire year? I love taking care of Nicole—"

"You had to give up college and becoming a singer, Justine. I know you resent her for that."

"Like hell I do!" I hissed. "I love Nicole and I would do anything for her. You're wrong to think that I'd—" I gaped at the phone.

She hung up on me.

I slammed the phone down and turned the lamp, rolling over angrily. I stared into the penetrating darkness, wondering if I would ever forgive Tracey.

"J-u-s-t-i-n-e!" I jolted awake as someone called my name out. I came eye to eye with Gabriel, who was already dressed and sitting cross-legged at the end of my bed I screamed and he fell off of the bed, frightened. I gasped and clambered to the edge of the bed and looked down.

His hair was now slightly askew and his sweater vest was wrinkled from the fall. He had hit his head and was rubbing it gingerly. I saw his glasses (which I had not noticed before) where hanging on his ear. He stood and righted himself, straightened his vest of nerdiness and fixed his glasses. I took him in for another moment.

"You wear sweater vests?" I giggled. He blushed furiously, pushing his glasses up hid nose.

"This is how I used to dress. I like dressing like this. It's _comfortable,_" he replied. I snorted.

"Whatever you say," I stood and walked over to my suitcase, picking out an outfit quickly. I began to walk to my bathroom and saw that Gabriel was gaping at my bag. I stick my hip out and placed my hand on it.

"What _now_?" I growled. He pointed to my bag.

"It's messy."

"So?"

"_So?_" he practically shrieked. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Obviously not."

"Okay, okay. You go take a shower and I'll organize it for you."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"How do I know you're not going to do something pervy, like steal my underwear, or something? You did sneak into my room."

"_What?"_ He was shocked. He blushed and shook his head. "You wouldn't answer the door."

"I couldn't hear you."

"Go get cleaned up."

"Go to your room," I responded, crossing my arms. He slunk out and I slammed the door, locking it.

How was I going to survive this trip?

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I appreciated all of them! Please review for this chapter; I'm debating whether or not to continue switching points of view between Justine and Sylar. I think it's good because you get to learn more about both characters. Thanks! -ScatturedBraained**


	3. Have You Even Heard of Lung Cancer?

**A/N I'm still torn between whether or not to switch POVs. I really need feedback, and I will greatly appreciate it! Oh, by the way, I don't own Heroes or Gabriel. Just in case you didn't know…**

I tapped my foot quickly, thinking about the messy suitcase next door. How could she stand that? It was driving me crazy… I rolled my neck in my stuffy sweater and shirt. I tore off my vest and then ripped off the button-up shirt and sighed happily. It had been too damn hot! I walked over to my suitcase, which was organized, and pulled out a plain, black t-shirt and slipped it over my head. I looked into the mirror and frowned at my parted hair and dorky glasses.

Maybe it was too early to be Old Gabriel. I took my glasses off and tousled my hair.

Eh, it was better.

I walked over to the phone in my favorite converses and dialed 506. It rang twice and someone picked up.

"Nicole?" Justine's voice. The Hunger flared angrily and I coughed four times.

"Who?" I lied, pretending that I hadn't heard her conversation last night.

"Oh," she sighed, "It's _you_."

"Are you ready yet?" I asked, still frazzled from her messy suitcase.

"Almost. Five more minutes." I then heard her pad over to her suitcase. Then there was a loud thump. "Oh, no. Look at that, all my clothes fell out of my bag. Well, it's okay, I'll just stuff them into my bag without folding them."

My skin crawled and closed my eyes.

"Just get ready," I growled. I hung up the phone and turned on the TV. That would help.

"Get the ultimate suitcase organizer! Every thing you need to prevent yourself from just stuffing your clothes into your suitcase!" I shut the TV off and decided that it wouldn't help. My phone rang and I leaped towards it.

"Justine?"

"I'm ready. Come help me carry my stuff out." I picked up my one suitcase and walked over to her room. I knocked twice and heard her open locks. She opened the door, ready to say something rude (most likely), and she stopped, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me for just one moment," she closed the door and I decided to listen. "What the hell happened to his sweater vest? Dear Lord, why does he have to be attractive?"

I blushed and she swung the door open. I smiled and she smirked, back to the old Justine.

"My purse is in there. Carry it down," she began to walk off. I stopped her.

"Your _purse_? You know, just because I like sweater vests doesn't mean I'm weak. I've been working out for the past three years so I could carry heavy things and—"

"I know. I can tell from your trampy shirt, Gabriel." I looked down. This was a trampy shirt? "It's much more humiliating for you to carry just a purse."

She picked up her two enormous bags and I sighed. I walked in and picked up her black bag. It was open and the stuff fell out. She stood at the door and rolled her eyes.

"Pick that up." I began putting things into her purse and saw three packs of cigarettes. I glanced over slyly and saw that she was looking away. I pushed the packs under the bed and zipped the bag up. I walked over and picked my suitcase up, smiling.

"Let's get going."

Justine tore through her bags as we drove farther away from the hotel. I feigned curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my," she dumped her purse's contents onto the floor and sifted through them hurriedly, "Cigarettes!"

"So?"

"Where are they?"

"Did you check everything before you left?" I asked, "concerned". She shook her head yes. "Well, golly, I just don't know where they are. Hey, here's an idea. Maybe you can quit?"

"Damn it! Where the hell did I put them?" she screeched. I sighed.

"For someone who tells her sister to stop cursing, you sure do have a problem with that," I froze. I wasn't supposed to know that. Her head turned slowly towards me and I stared at the road, signaling to pull into a different lane.

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How did you know I told my sister that last night!"

"I might have accidentally overheard you last night," I shrunk into my seat. She gaped at me.

"How in hell could you have 'overheard' my conversation? Did you bug my fucking phone?" she yelled.

"Hey, hey! No need to curse! That's one of my powers!" I yelled back. She curled her fists.

"Being a creep? You pervert!" she began hitting me and Sylar rose inside of me. I pulled over suddenly and parked in a median. I locked all of the doors and glared at her. She stood her ground. I was shocked. Not even Peter could keep my gaze when I was like this.

"Listen; we are going to have to get along for the next two weeks, whether we like it or not. I came into this situation more than happy to be kind and good to you. You are grating on my nerves and I can barely stand it. I'm am not trying to be creepy or weird, I promise. I have this power to where I can hear very well. I accidentally overheard your conversation. I'm sorry; it was wrong and it was an invasion of privacy. Please try to make these next two weeks easier; I'm having a rough time as it is. Okay? Friends?"

"Friends? No. However, I will tolerate you," she crossed her arms and looked away. I smiled and nodded.

"That works, too." I pulled back onto the road and began to head to our next destination.

Green Day was playing on the radio as I continued to drive towards Washington. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was four forty –five. I glanced down at the papers Noah had given me and saw that I would have to pull into a Holiday Inn in half an hour. I glanced over at Justine and grinned.

She was asleep with her new sunglasses pulled over her eyes. Her feet were tucked under her and she was curled against the door with her seatbelt tangled around her neck. She stretched sleepily and awoke from her two-hour nap. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and yawned. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello," she responded, still bleary with sleep. I turned back to they road and turned left.

"How was your nap?"

"Good."

"That's nice."

We had several beats of awkward silence.

"Are we almost there? I'm starving."

"Yeah. About another twenty minutes. We can order room service."

"Hmm."

I nodded and lowered the volume of the music. She turned to me.

"I'm sorry I've been miserable to be around. I'm pissed off because I'm away from my family, and this isn't your fault; you're just a worker bee. However, you must admit that it was kind of creepy that you snuck into my room. And that you wanted to organize my clothes. And that you—"

"Okay, okay. Apology accepted. I'm sorry that I came on a little strong. And that I yelled. And that I got rid of your cigarettes," I trailed off on the last part of my apology. She gaped at me.

"What?"

"I can't deal with those things, Justine. They are gross. Have you even heard of lung cancer? Smoking kills," I trailed off again because she was glaring now.

"So you just got rid of them? Without talking to me?"

"Yes. But," I reached for the glove box and opened it. I could feel her glare as I dug for what I was looking for. I pulled it out, closed the glove box and handed it to her, "While you were asleep, I pulled into a little gas station and bought the nicotine gum for you. So it could help…"

She was rubbing her temples.

"Just two weeks, just try to deal with his weirdness for two weeks…" she muttered. This was not meant to be heard. I pulled up to the hotel parking lot, waiting for her reaction. She turned and grimaced. She took the gum and popped one of the pieces into her mouth. "Thank you for your concern for my health, Gabriel. Not that it's any of your business. Let's go check in."

This was all said robotically and I got out of the car. I ran over to her side and opened the door for her before she could open it. She walked to the trunk and opened it, pulling our suitcases out. I walked over to her and lifted my suitcase and her larger suitcase. I looked down at her.

"I really am sorry."

"I know, I know," she lifted her luggage and we walked to hotel.

As we walked to the check-in counter, Justine kept cracking her gum. I vaguely wondered if this would be worse than the smoking.

"Hi, and welcome to the Holiday Inn! How may I help you?" The young girl smiled cheerfully and I grinned back.

"We need to check-in."

"Okay, could I have your name, please?"

"Gabriel Gray." She taped on her keyboard and Justine glanced about the room, smacking her gum. I sighed. "Could you stop that?"

"What?"

"Chewing your gum like that. It's unladylike."

"If it's not one thing it's another—"

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Gray, your—"

"It's just Mr. Gray," I interrupted.

"And Ms. Morners," Justine finished. The girl was embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well your room number is 843, and this is your complimentary breakfast token—"

"Just one room?" I asked. Justine stopped chewing her gum.

"Yes, that's what you ordered, yes?"

"No. No it's not."

"Well, that's the only vacancy we have."

"It at least has two beds, correct?" Justine asked. The girl's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"No, I'm sorry. It says that you requested this room specifically—"

"No, that's not acceptable. Is it, Gabriel?"

I looked at Justine and shrugged.

"We'll take it."

**A/N Feedback please! Suggestion and situations that Justine and Gabriel could be in would be very appreciated too! Thanks for reading!**


	4. You're Special

**Justine**

I was furious as we rode the elevator to our room. I stormed to the door, key in hand, Gabriel trailing behind me. That bastard. That _bastard._ There was no way in hell that I was going to sleep in the same bed as him. I swung the door open and stared at the little room in disgust.

The queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, it's red sheets taunting me. There was a small, two-seater couch by the window and a desk with a lamp and a telephone on it. I hated this room. I refused to talk to him. He walked into the room and smiled.

"This isn't that bad, Justine."

I glared daggers at him as I unzipped my suitcase and pulled my pajama's out. I stormed over to bathroom and slammed the door. This was so much worse now that I didn't have my cigarettes.

"Getting in your P.J.'s so soon?" he asked. I ignored him as I slipped out of my shorts and blouse, pulling on long pajama pants on and then slipping into a green tank top. I pulled my hair up and splashed some water on my face. I glanced in the mirror and saw that I was red from being so angry. I took some cleansing breaths and heard two knocks at the door.

"Do want anything to eat, Justine?" I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it, taking the menu from Gabriel's hands. I glanced through it and picked something out.

"The chicken sandwich."

"Grilled or crispy?" he asked quietly. I glanced into to his impossibly dark eyes.

"Grilled." I sauntered over to the bed and sat down, turning the TV on. Some news station came on, but I didn't pay attention as I watched him cross over to couch and pick up the phone, dialing room service. He sat and smiled at me. I crossed my arms and glared furiously. He spoke softly into the phone as he ordered our food. He hung up and I brushed my bangs off of forehead, craving a smoke. Suddenly, he began to cough, loudly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you cough louder? I don't think they can here you in the lobby."

He finished coughing and grinned.

"So, I'm guessing you're taking the bed?"

"Gabriel, there's nowhere else to sleep."

"Sure there is!" he swung his feet over the end of the couch and laid down. "This is comfortable," he lied.

His long legs were hanging off of the couch, almost touching the floor. His head was propped at an awkward angle and he smiled. I couldn't help but smiling back.

"I'll take the couch," I stood.

"No, no. It's fine."

"No, it's not, Gabriel. You're going to be sore tomorrow."

"Justine, I won't hear of it. I'm trying to be a gentleman and you're ruining it," he warned. I smiled and sighed.

"Okay. Whatever you say," I replied. He grinned happily and began to cough again. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he squeaked, running to the bathroom. I stood to follow him, but he waved me back closing the door. I heard the sink running and Gabriel's coughing. I shrugged and turned back to the TV. Two knocks.

"Room service!" I opened the door and smiled at a young boy with a pockmarked face. "Hello ma'am!"

"Hello," I saw his braces as he smiled and he pushed in our tray. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Gabriel, our food's here!" I called. The boy began pouring water into glasses.

"Your husband?" the boy asked. I snorted.

"God, no."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope," I crossed over the TV and began flipping through stations.

"Lover?"

"Hell no!" I laughed. I glanced over at the boy and I think he attempted to act suave.

"Well," he smiled, "I'm eighteen."

"Good for you," I decided to patronize him. "You're a big kid now!"

"You can't be much older."

"I am by nearly a decade, runt," I popped my gum rudely.

"Justine, is really that hard for you to be nice?" Gabriel walked out of the bathroom, dabbing his mouth with a towel. I smirked and sat on the bed, crossing my legs. The boy's eyes widened and he finished preparing our tray. Gabriel cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I'm sorry for Justine's attitude; what was your name?"

"Jason," he murmured. Gabriel nodded and led the boy out of the door. I smiled and Gabriel coughed again.

"What's wrong?"

"Just—start—without—me!" he wheezed. He stumbled back into the bathroom and ran the faucet. He hadn't closed the door and I watched him slurp the water quickly. I picked up a glass of water and padded over to him. He turned sharply and I held the water in offering.

"That might be a bit more refreshing. And the runt left us a whole pitcher of it," I coaxed hi out of the bathroom and he sat on the couch. I handed him his plate and started on mine. He began to eat, quietly watching me watch the TV screen.

This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

----

"Goodnight, Justine," Gabriel stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. I watched him as he drifted into sleep, wondering why he hadn't let me give him any of the sheets. As soon as he was snoring I tore off the comforter from my bed and laid it over him, praying that he wouldn't wake up. He didn't and I smiled, tucking the covers under his chiseled frame, (he had insisted that he only slept in pajama pants and that I shouldn't feel uncomfortable. That's bull crap, right there.) I sighed and wondered what he was dreaming about.

I suddenly saw a vision of a woman who looked just like Gabriel. I shook my head furiously but the image wouldn't go away.

I saw Gabriel…he wore thick glasses? In his sweater vest, talking to the woman. I heard him call her mom and watched her kiss his forehead. I watch him take a clock off the wall and begin tinkering with it. What the hell was happening?

'Why don't you listen to me, mom?'

'I know you're special, Gabriel!" Special. That word sent chills down my spine as I continued to watch them. Then there was snow. Beautiful snow. And Gabriel was creating it? Then crashes. Oh, God, what was happening? Doors slamming. Then Gabriel's face, streaked with tears.

'Mom, please. I need your help. Please, mom.' I wanted to help him. Where was I? I wanted to leave.

His mom walked out of the room and threatened him. I sensed his pain. She came at him with scissors and they struggled. Well, she did. Gabriel tried to calm her down.

'Mom, come on. Calm down, please, stop!' Then silence. A silence that screamed in my ears and brought me to knees. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

My eyes widened as I watched his mother fall to the ground, scissors in her heart. Gabriel soon followed, sobbing.

"STOP!" I screamed. I was being shaken.

"Justine! JUSTINE!" I saw Gabriel again and touched his face to make sure he was real. He wiped tears off of my face and saw something glint in his eyes. I saw someone that I didn't recognize. "What happened?"

"You killed her, Gabriel. You just killed her," I sobbed, leaning forward to cry into his chest. He pulled away and closed his eyes.

"I'll…I'll be right back, Justine. Please don't follow me. I'll be right back, I swear," he promised. I was left alone, sobbing into a pillow for reasons that I didn't understand.

---

I woke up, warm and rested, under covers that I hadn't piled on myself. I rolled my neck and came face to face with Gabriel. I nearly screamed, but calmed myself. It was just Gabriel.

Or was it that man I had seen last night?

He was sound asleep, but looked as though he hadn't gotten sleep in weeks. His face was unshaven and his hair stuck out at angles that I couldn't help but smile at. His twitched suddenly and I held my breath. He didn't wake up, and I sighed. What time had he gotten in last night?

He suddenly started stretching. I shut my eyes and acted as though I hadn't been awake. I heard him yawn and crack his neck. I waited in several beats of silence, feeling his gaze. What was he doing?

"Justine?" His voice was close, quiet. This was man was Gabriel. I opened my eyes and saw him, smiling. "Time to get up."

"Are you okay?"

"Get cleaned up," he ordered, ending the short conversation.

I bolted over to my suitcase and decided to do it without argument.

I was scared that the other man would come out.


End file.
